Not so clueless
by Demonddancer
Summary: this is problally going to stay a short that danny relizes the songs that sam sing are about him and popular girls want to help sam...or make things worse. you decide.


Disclaimer: this is just a short I wrote late at night that I can go on with, but I'm happy leaving it here. This isn't mine other than the nutty idea that Danny and Sam are still 16 and not hooked up and nothing in Phantom planet has happened.

Not so clueless

Danny tapped his notebook with his pencil he watched the clock as he wrote down the words in his head. He had never written poetry before but for somereasson he was writing a song for sm. she was now a singer at one of the local clubs. She normally sings love songs and things of how this one guy is so dum and clueless to her love. He always wondered who that guy was. Always wanting it to be him.

He smiled as he remembered the skimpy outfits that she would wear and how beautiful she looked in them. He laughed at how no matter how short her skirt was she would still kick your ass if you looked at her the wrong way. she would always talk with her friends as he got them beers cause he had the only fake id that said he was 21 and he was the only one who could look it.

They seemed to always talk in code and he wondered what always made her smile when they were mocking the guy in her smile. Why they always were so hostile towards him and teased him. Then it hit him like a brick...maybe I'm that boy...

"Mr. Fenton I know I am a great teacher and students love to stay in my class but the bell to your last class rung five minutes ago. Now get to class before I give you a detention." Mr. Lancer said as he left the class room.

Danny through his books in his back thinking about what his head was spinning with. Memories of Sam's sudleties. He wondered how he had never noticed before. He smiled at her with loving eyes as he sat down at their lunch table.

"Danny what's with that look in your eye? Last time you looked at me like that you were under ember's spell...you're not under her spell again?" Sam said worriedly.

"No nothing like that." Danny laughed. He put his bag down as him and tucker went to go buy lunch. Sam always brought lately she didn't like the taste of the school lunches.

"Dude what's up with you?" tucker said as he grabbed Danny's arm.

"Tuck does by any chance does Sam like me?" Danny asked Waverly he wasn't sure what to do.

"Yea dude she's your friend she wouldn't hang out with you if she hated you." tucker said not sure what he was getting at.

"That's not what I mean! I mean does she like me as more than a friend?" Danny started to shake he wasn't sure if what he was feeling was real and he didn't want to be rejected. Tucker's jaw dropped in shock.

"Dude you got to be shiting me?" tucker was astonished.

"I knew she wouldn't like me like that." Danny said discouraged.

"Dude hold up." tucker grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him into the empty boy's room.

"she's crazy about you and you think she doesn't like you?" tucker was ready to hit him for his stupidity.

"Good cause I'm crazy head over heals loop the loop and through the moon about her!" Danny shouted before slapping his mouth shut.

"Let's get some food. You have to tell her." tucker thumped him on the back.

"But how?" Danny asked unsure of himself.

"Not sure." they walked past a group of girls that were giggling.

"Dam its about time that he noticed that she liked him." one of the girls laughed.

"Loop the loop?" another snickered

"Oh lets sabotage it!!!" another exclaimed. The girls all laughed and smiled with evil grins as they headed over to the table where Sam waited quietly picking at her salad, she wasn't very hungry, and she had been getting in the habit of not eating thinking it'd make Danny notice her more.

"Hey Sam want to come eat with us?" the leader of the pack said with a large smile.

"I'm sorry I'm eating with Danny and tucker they're just getting their food over there." Sam said sweetly she was stuck thinking about how Danny had saved her last night from Skulker's blast and how tenderly he flew her to safety. She smiled sweetly not realizing the girls had taken a seat around her. The leader put a hand on her shoulder.

"We know from inside sources that he likes you and we want to help you get closer with him." she smiled slyly.


End file.
